Sugar Cubes
by Lianne Everdeen
Summary: Short story set before Annie Cresta's reaping for the 70th Hunger Games. She is 16, Finnick is 19.


I stand on the shore, looking out over the ocean. Such a gorgeous day, with the salt breezes blowing my dark hair about my face. I take a deep breath. Not even standing on my favorite beach, with the water washing over my feet, can possibly calm the nervous fluttering in my stomach.

My fifth reaping today.

Finnick, the boy I love, won the games five years ago. The past years, he's always managed to be here and not in the Capitol for the reaping, even if his name isn't in the glass bowl. For my sake. But this time, he's not here.

I hate the Capitol. They've taken him from me. But no matter what they make him do, he says he'll always love me. And I believe him. But he promised me the third year that he'd be there for me at _all _of my reapings. I remember the day so well.

_"__You came!" I cried, running off my front porch and into his arms. Finnick grinned. _

_"__I'm glad to be back, home, to you," he said, stroking my hair. I looked up at him and saw a shadow cross his handsome face. "It's horrible there sometimes." _

_I reached up and touched his cheek. "I'm sorry."_

_"__It's not your fault, Annie!" Finnick said fiercely, pulling away from me. He scuffed the pathway of crushed shells with his foot, angrily. "It's not your fault!"_

_"__I'm still sorry, Finn!" I caught onto the side of his shirt and pulled him back to me. "I wish we could just sail away together."_

_He laughed a little and kissed me on the forehead. "I know, Annie. I know. So do I. But that's dangerous. So for now I will try my hardest to be with you whenever I possibly can."_

_"__Every reaping?" I ask._

_"__Every one, if I can. I promise. Even if I have to do something…drastic. Dangerous. Treasonous."_

_I laughed, tears coming to my eyes. "Shh! Even saying that's treason, Finnick Odair! But you promise?"_

_"__Yes. I promise you, Annie Cresta."_

And now he isn't here. I think of his smile, the way he spears a fish, the way he holds my hand. I blink fiercely, the ocean and sky becoming a blur together in green and blue.

"Annie!"

I whip around, and see a figure coming towards me from the path over the dune.

"Finnick!" I scream, running towards him.

"Annie!"

My feet pound across the sand, digging into it's warm softness with every step. I can't make it to him fast enough. When I finally do, we cling to each other, and it feels like nothing could ever break our embrace. I bury my face into his shirt, crying and laughing at the same time.

When we finally pull apart, Finnick grins mischievously.

"Race you to the shore!"

I laugh, knowing I'll never win, but I nod, and we take off across the sand.

When I arrive at his side, he's already been standing with his feet in the water for a short bit. He's even eating something.

"Boy it sure is good to feel the ocean again! I can't believe it's only been three weeks."

"I can't either," I say. "What are you eating?"

"Sugar cubes. Want one?"

I burst out laughing. "Finnick…Odair!" I exclaim, gasping from laughter in between my words. "You…are…hilarious! Why…on earth…would you ever…eat pure…sugar?!"

"Cause it's good!" Finnick replies. "I discovered the famous delicacy in the Capitol. See, at least some good things can come out of that place."

I sigh. "I guess." Another giggle escapes me, though, as he pulls an entire bag of the sugar cubes out of the satchel that hangs from his shoulder. He opens it, takes one out, and pops it in his mouth.

"Delicious!" he proclaims. "Open your mouth!"

Giggling, I obey, and he carefully places another cube in it. I suck on it for a moment.

"It is kind of tasty," I give in.

"See, I told you so," Finnick says, kissing me lightly. "Does it take away your nervousness?"

"Not completely," I say. "But it helps."

Finnick takes my hand and pulls me down onto the sand. "We still have an hour. Let's savor it - with sugar cubes."

AN HOUR LATER, ANNIE WAS REAPED FOR THE GAMES WHICH SHE WON.

THE GAMES THAT MADE HER BROKEN.

BUT FINNICK STILL LOVED HER ALL OF HIS LIFE.


End file.
